Colors of the Wind-Harry Potter style
by Laura aka Rose
Summary: I am a H/H shipper, I wrote this while under the influence of a R/Hr shipper! The part about never knew is a thinking thing, and if you can figure out what never knew never knew means I will give the reward I put in the A/N! No flames about ships allowed!


ColorsoftheWind

Colors of theWind-Harry Potter Style

Authors Note: This came to me while I was listening to the Pocahontas soundtrack, and singing to Colors of the Wind. 

This is my FIRST fanfic, so please R/R! Thanks to Queen of the World and Harriettrotter for beta reading. They have done great fics, so read them _after _mine please!I beta read for them, and they beta read for me! I guess I better stop babbling and get on with the fic. 

I really don't _mind _flames or constructive criticism, but if they are really bad, you will get quite a few fanfiction.net writers after you, as well as Harry & Co, my next-door neighbors; Drew and Ellen, the Weasly's, and ALL of the Sailor Scouts. This includes *takes a deep breath and says them all kind of fast* Sailor Moon, Sailor ChibiMoon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, as well as the kitties Luna, Artimes, and Diana. And the Marauders (except for Wormtail). *sees harriettrotter coming at her with a sledgehammer and screams* 

Well, on with the fic!Wow! Just realized! LONG AUTHORS NOTE! Rose Weasly, Charlie's Wife. NO ROMANCE BETWEEN DRACO AND HERMIONE! I SWEAR! I HATE THAT COMBO! I'm R/H and H/G! DRACO SUCKS! 

NOW ON WITH THE FIC! (REALLY)

WAIT!!!! Disclaimer time.

Disclaimer: The Sailor Scouts belong to the goddess who created them. Harry and Co. belong to the goddess J.K. Rowling. The song belongs to Disney. The idea belongs to me. I belong to the voices in my head and my muses. FIC TIME!

Hermione and Harry were walking back from Harry's Quidditch practice together because Ginny and Ron had to go to a cousin's funeral. (NO ROMANCE! I SWEAR!) Their cousin was just killed by Lucius Malfoy and Wormtail L. Both were in Azkaban now, and Harry could stay with SiriusJ. 

While they were heading back, Hermione said to Harry, "Go on up, I'll be there in a bit."

"OK…" said a confused Harry, as Hermione went outside, sighed, and went up to Gryffindor.

Hermione was by the lake. She started going there to think about the day. 

_Flashback: _

_"Mudblood, is that a cloak of bear fur or your oops! Sorry, *snicker*_ _my mistake, that's your hair!" laughed Malfoy outside Potions._

_"Shove off, Malfoy" said an angry Harry as Hermione slapped Draco._

_Unfortunately, that was six hours ago._

"Darn Malfoy! Why is he so MEAN?!" thought a FURIOUS Hermione. 

Just then, she thought of a song, it was from a 1995 Muggle Disney movie, Pocahontas. It was after John Smith made a remark about savages.

She began to sing, "You think I'm an ignorant savage, And you've been so many places, I guess it must be so, but still I cannot see, if the savage one is me, how can there be so much that you don't know? You don't know…"

Unknowing to her, Draco snuck up and was about to hex her, but stopped, something told him to listen, that this may help while Voldemort was alive.

Hermione continued, "You think you own whatever land you land on, the earth is just a dead thing you can claim! But I know ev'ry," while she was singing, she moved by the water and trailed her fingers through the water while singing. She started singing again. "rock, tree, and creature, has a life, has a spirit, has a name."

At this, she moved to the open part of Hogwarts, across from the Forbidden Forest, and started dancing and making gestures that emphasized the song.

"You think the only people who are people, are the people who look and this like you! But, if you walk the footsteps of a stranger, you learn things you never knew you never knew."(AN THIS IS THE WORDING OF THE SONG! IF YOU FIGURE IT OUT AND PUT THE ANSWER IN THE REVIEWBOX, I WILL GIVE KUDOS TO YOU IN MY BIO AND MY NEXT STORY. THIS IS FOR ALL AND EVERYBODY WHO FIGURES IT OUT. IF YOU ARE A FANFICTION WRITER, I WILL READ AND REVIEW EVERY STORY YOU HAVE WRITTEN, NOT JUST THE ONES IN HARRY POTTER! R.W.)

"Have you EVER hear the wolf cry to the bluecorn moon or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?" At this the wind picked up, and you could hear other voices. Strongly she sang, "CAN YOU **SING **WITH ALL THE VOICES OF THE MONTAIN? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Can you paint with all the colors of the WIND?"

"Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest, come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth! Come roll in the riches all around you, and for once, never wonder what they're worth!"

"The rainstorm and the river are my brothers, the HERON and the OTTER are my FRIENDS! And we are all connected to each other, in a circle, in a hoop that never ends."

"How HIGH does the sycamore grow? If you cut it down, then you'll never know."

"And you NEVER hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon, for whether we are white or copper-skinned, We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain, Need to paint with all the colors of the wind, YOU can Own the Earth and still, all you'll own is Earth until, you can paint with all the Colors of theWinnnd."

"Only a Mudblood could sing something that sappy," drawled Malfoy, not letting Hermione have the satisfaction of her voice being good.

"Why you little *slap* @#&!^%!," yelled Hermione as she slapped him, HARD, then ran to Gryffindor tower and went to bed.

WOW! Abrupt ending. Hope the colors weren't too annoying, but it was with the title. I don't know why I wrote this. Oh well, it's a story. MY FIRST ONE! See that box? USE IT! PLEASE! Rose Weasly! Email ME!!!

l

l

l

l

l

l 

V


End file.
